eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Eidolon Jungle Timeline
You MUST BE LEVEL 92 or better to begin this quest chain. Discovered item quests are possible but very few. Seek out the green "Tear in Reality" by the Feerot Wizard spire if you want to investigate/explore. This signature series requires prior completion of 92 Unexpected Consequences. After completion, players will receive an in-game mail requesting the player's presence in The Feerrott. Signature Series Many dungeons throughout the expansion are inaccessible without a certain amount of progress in completion of the signature quests. Speak to Al'Kabor/Dartain (The Duality) at in The Feerrott. The following quests are part of the signature series: #92 Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter #96 Shades of Drinal: Great and Small #96 Shades of Drinal: Skies of Red - Rewards Secondary #96 Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces Lightshadow Contingent must start signature quest to start quest chain Completion of all of Veris' and Riishu's quests will update Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter. Riishu Sulrel Riishu is at the entrance camp near . #92 Dearly Departed #92 Proper Direction #92 Stronger Than Death (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter.) - rewards belt Veris Windcall Veris' initial position is near the Evermist Shores near . #92 Storm on the Horizon (Completion allows Daliva Selumas, Gladithae Sioniel, and Hashu Whelegrind to offer quests.) #92 Shore Defense - rewards Green Adornment #92 Tidal Waves #92 Pushing Forward Veris moves to #92 Emergency Exit (Completion allows Bleer Heveefut to offer a quest.) #92 Only Way Out (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter.) Daliva Selumas Daliva is at the entrance camp near . *92 Worldly Possessions (Requires completion of Storm on the Horizon). Gladithae Sioniel Gladithae is at the entrance camp near . *92 On All Sides (Requires completion of Storm on the Horizon.) Hashu Whelegrind Hashu is at the entrance camp near . *92 Time to Study (Requires completion of Storm on the Horizon.) Bleer Heveefut Bleer is at the entrance camp near . *92 Soul Diet (Requires completion of Emergency Exit.) Ashen Tower Quests at this location are offered once the player has received Shades of Drinal: Great and Small. (Unless otherwise indicated.) Completion of all of Zeeil's and Nrik's quests will update Shades of Drinal: Great and Small Zeeil Zeeil is at the Ashen Tower near . #93 Last of Our Kind (Starting this quest allows Nrik to offer Circumstantial Evidence; completion allows Czilk to offer Clutches of War.) #93 War Machines #93 Fallen Idol (Completion allows Olvin Harringwith to offer Elementary.) #93 Fearful Lands #93 Power to the Tower (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Great and Small.) - Rewards Ranged Nrik *92 Circumstantial Evidence (The last step of this quest takes the player to the Tower of Umber, to speak to Kuule Vilehammer.) Czilk Czilk is at the Ashen Tower near . *93 Clutches of War (Available upon completion of Last of Our Kind.) - rewards helm Esrim Oaknoll Esrim is at the upstream bridge along the river near . *92 Voice of the Forest Tower of Umber Kuule Vilehammer Kuule is in the vicinity of the Tower of Umber near . #93 Mistaken Identity #94 Guilty as Charged (Completion updates Shades of Drinal: Great and Small.) - Rewards Charm Clubroot Clubroot is located along the mountain range near . *93 Scary Forest - Rewards Wrist Olvin Harringwith Olvin is northeast of the Tower of Umber near . *93 Elementary (Available upon completion of Fallen Idol.) Fearcreep Gulthga Gulthga is in the Fearcreep camp near . #93 Fear Itself #94 Thule vs. Thule #94 Fortunes Turned #94 And His Name Is... Yulsluu Yulsluu is in the Fearcreep camp near . *94 Open Gates (continues with Alzilius at the Temple of Cazic Thule.) R'yleth R'yleth is in the Fearcreep camp near . *94 Infighting (Available upon completion of Fear Itself.) Vylsith Vylsith is in the Fearcreep camp near . *94 Clash of Souls (Available upon completion of Fear Itself.) Cyluuh Cyluuh is in the Fearcreep camp near . *94 Slowing Shadows Available upon completion of Fear Itself.) Deleea Deleea is in the Fearcreep mountains near . *93 Acidic Properties Temple of Cazic Thule Alzilius Alzilius is to the left of the temple door near . #95 Unexpected Ally (Available upon completion of Open Gates.) #94 Lost Keys #94 Close It Behind You Lesarah T'Deel Lesarah is to the left of the temple door near . *95 One of Our Own Item Triggered Quests *Scales Lore and Legend: Harrowing Horde (Examine any body part drop from a Harrowing Horde mob.) *92 Diary of a Madman (Click a torn diary inside a hut ) *92 Residual Memory (Examine a small trinket from Ethermist Shores.) *93 Holdout (Click on a torn diary at . *92 One of These Things... (Click on a mysterious stone in the Greyfall at . *93 Waking Terrors (Click on a foreboding statue at near the Shattered Crag. *93 Fearful Intelligence (Examine a stone medallion shard that drops from a savage shiverback in the Fearcreep. *93 (Click on adventurer equipment in the Fearcreep near . Category:Chains of Eternity Timelines Category:Chains of Eternity